Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game)/Gallery
This page contains pictures from Mortal Kombat X. Bios mkx Alien bio.jpg mkx Bo' Rai Cho bio.jpg mkx Cassie Cage bio.jpg mkx D'Vorah bio.jpg mkx ermac bio.jpg mkx erron black bio.jpg mkx Ferra & Torr bio.jpg ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-08-59.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-10-43.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-11-24.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-12-15.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-12-57.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-13-39.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-14-10.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-14-54.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-15-29.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-16-15.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-16-57.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-17-36.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-18-09.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-18-56.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-19-28.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-20-00.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-20-39.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-21-19.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-21-57.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-22-40.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-23-20.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-24-05.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-24-47.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-25-18.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-25-46.png ending Screenshot 2016-09-18 14-26-18.png Fight Pad Mortal Kombat X Fight Pad 1.jpg Mortal Kombat X Fight Pad 2.jpg Mortal Kombat X Fight Pad 3.jpg Mortal Kombat X Fight Pad 4.jpg Mortal Kombat X Fight Pad 5.jpg Mortal Kombat X Fight Pad 6.jpg Kollector's Editions MKX Coarse Edition.jpg|Coarse Edition Kollector's Edition by Coarse.jpg mkx Amazon Exclusive Import Edition.jpg|Amazon Exclusive Import Edition Promotional/Advertisements MKX on PS4 store.jpg Who's Next.jpg|Promotional art for Mortal Kombat X MKX Best Buy background.jpg|A background that Best Buy used for their website. MKX gameplay trailer.jpg MKX Goro pre order.jpg MKX Kombat packs.jpg MKX pre order on PS4.png Mortal Kombat X Fight Pad.jpg Jason Voorhees kombat pack.jpg Mortal Kombat X's Samurai Pack.jpg|The Samurai Pack DLC. Kombat Pack 4.jpg|DLC characters pack. MKX premium Edition on PSN.png KOLD WAR JB-AU-20150312-MKX-980-notext.jpg MKX Kombat Pack 2015-04-25 12-45-42.png|Tanya, Tremor, Predator, and Jason. Kold War2015-05-19 16-48-31.png|Kold War skin pack. kombat pack 2.jpg|Kombat Pack 2 Mortal Kombat XL ps4 cover.jpg|The cover art for Mortal Kombat XL. Announce Trailer ss (2014-06-02 at 10.12.45).jpg|The standoff 566.jpg|Scorpion Sub-Zero New.jpg|Sub-Zero Arm Snap.jpg|Arm snapping, possibly in the trailer for cinematic effect 708.jpg|Sub-Zero grabbing a branch, ready to use it as a weapon. ss (2014-06-02 at 10.43.27).jpg|Sub-Zero using his ice blast ss (2014-06-02 at 10.46.40).jpg|Scorpion getting hit with a branch. FINISH HIM!!!.jpg|Sub-Zero unmasked ss (2014-06-02 at 10.54.13).jpg|Sub-Zero impaled in the head with Scorpion's Spear. ss (2014-06-02 at 10.55.26).jpg|Scorpion finishing his fatality Gameplay Screenshots Torr and Ferra.png|Torr and Ferra D'Vorah.png|D'Vorah 05 MKX Cove.jpg|Kotal Kahn landing a hit on D'Vorah with the Macuahuitl. Mkx Snow Forest 3.jpg|Kotal Kahn grabbing Scorpion. MKX Snow Forest 2.png|Scorpion ready to attack Ferra & Torr. MKX Outworld Marketplace.jpg|D'Vorah about to land a hit on Kotal Kahn. Mortal-kombat-x-scorpion-fatality.png|Scorpion ready to use his fatality Scorpion vs D'Vorrah.png|Scorpion and D'Vorah ready to face each other in the first round. Raiden doing Fatality.png|Raiden doing his Fatality Raiden doing Fatalitys.png|Raiden finishing his Fatality Screenshot 2014-08-11-21-48-09-1.png|Kano and D'Vorah facing each other in the Jungle. MKX scorpion face.png|Scorpion mkx_kunglao.jpg|Kung Lao facing Scorpion Cassie Cage Render.png|Cassie Cage Mkx-trailer-s3.png|Sub-Zero quan-chi.png|Quan Chi kano-mkx-hd-screenshots.png|Kano Mortal_Kombat_Kano.jpg|Kano at Kharacter Select Screen Mkx tower.jpg|Ferra & Torr as seen in the Living Tower mode. Mkx kunglao scorpion jpg 0x0 q85.jpg|Kung Lao throwing his hat on the ground at Scorpion. MKX Raiden and Shinnok 1.jpg|Shinnok absorbing Fujin and Raiden in his amulet. MKX Raiden and Shinnok 2.jpg|Raiden imprisoning Shinnok in his own amulet. MKX Quan Chi and Scorpion.jpg MKX Cage.jpg|Sonya performing a throw on Johnny Cage. MKX Cage and sonya.jpg|Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage attacking each other with projectiles. MKX Cage and Scorpion.jpg|Johnny Cage attacking Scorpion with a Shadow Kick. MKX Cage and Scorpion 2.jpg MKX Forces.jpg|Sonya, Johnny Cage and Kenshi in a helicopter along with a few Special Forces troops. GY-w_QNbJEE.jpg|Takeda Takahashi part 2 Screenshot 2015-07-12 22-27-12.png|The character select screen before kombat packs 1 and 2. MKXLCharacterSelectScreen.PNG|The complete character select screen including KP1 and KP2 Khrome.jpg|Khrome (April's Fool Day) MK3 tower.png|MK3 Tower Mk_defenders.png MKX01.png Category:Game Galleries Category:Media Category:Images Category:Game Subpages